


Take Names, Kick Ass

by PirateMarvelite



Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bisexual Female Character, Bombs, Crime Fighting, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Government Agencies, Happy Ending, No Lesbians Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateMarvelite/pseuds/PirateMarvelite
Summary: Basically, Lizzie is a high rank secret agent and Hope is her new partner. Hope can't help but be annoyed by her perfection but soon they will face great challenges together. Including pretending to be a couple..
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. The Beginning

There were armed men in black masks on every side of Lizzie's table but they knew it was too easy. There was no way it was gonna be so easy to take down Lizzie Saltzman, a woman best known for her quick thinking under pressure. The girl looked at the men for a moment before rolling her eyes. The men raised their guns on her before Lizzie flipped the table and dropped a smoke bomb. In the men's disarray, she knocked each one out and walked out of the building. 

But that was then, and this is now, Hope thinks to herself before watching into the office. She waits patiently for her partner before looking around curiously. She had been hoping her partner would be on time today but as usual, she’s fashionably late. It’s ironic because right when she has that thought, Lizzie Saltzman comes sauntering into the office, her heels clicking with every step. This causes the other agents in the common room avoid eye contact, clearly too smitten with Lizzie to even attempt to communicate with her. As Lizzie’s partner, Hope knows firsthand how amazing she is and it annoys her to no end. Who gave Lizzie Saltzman the right to be so perfect?

She lets her mind wander until she feels a tap on her shoulder. She opens her eyes and sees Lizzie. 

“In case you didn’t realize, we’re at work. It’s not nap-time, Mikaelson.” she says as she rolls her eyes.

Hope wonders why she’s being such a bitch today but decides she doesn’t want to be on Lizzie’s bad side more than she already is.

“Sorry, it won’t happen again.” Hope says, hoping her anger doesn’t show.

“Just don’t let it happen again.” Lizzie says with a sigh. “With that aside, we need to go to Director Park about our new mission.”

Hope and Lizzie walk hastily through the corridor in silence, not wanting to communicate anymore than required. When they reach the Director’s Office, Hope knocks on the door.

“Come in.” says Director Park kindly. “You’re both here for your assignment I’m assuming? Let me just pull out the file.” The woman carefully pulls out a manila folder and sets it on the table. “Tonight, the Salvatore brothers will be holding a gala. We fear the gala may be a cover for something much more malicious. You two will go undercover as a couple and gather intel.”

Lizzie frowns but nods reluctantly so Hope follows her lead. For some reason she can’t understand, the thought of fake dating Lizzie Saltzman excites her.

The two women walk out of the office until Lizzie says “Meet me at Katherine’s Coffee in at noon so we can discuss the plan.” and struts off.


	2. One Way Ticket To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Hope go shopping, flirt and unveil a terrorist organization.

Hope had spent the last hour trying on dresses, as Lizzie had seemed to find a flaw in every one of them. Hope watches as Lizzie hums impatiently as she skims through the dresses, hoping to find one that suited Hope perfectly. She gasps as she finds the perfect dress, it's a black ballgown with white glitter that contrasted it flawlessly. She holds it up to Hope and says "Try this one and see if you like it."

When Hope comes out of the dressing room, Lizzie's jaw drops, she knew Hope was beautiful, she just didn't realize how much of an understatement that was. "How do I look?" Hope asks nervously.

"Like the most gorgeous woman in the world." Lizzie proclaims, internally swooning as she sized up the girl in front of her. 

"Thank you, Lizzie, that means the world to me, especially from you." Hope babbles as she blushes adorably. Lizzie's heart skips a beat as she continues staring at Hope. Pull yourself together, she scolds herself. There's a pregnant pause.

"We should go over the plan one more time." Lizzie suggests, attempting to break the awkward silence. Hope nods as Lizzie starts "First, to get into the gala, we have our fake identities, Kara and Seraphina Gilbert."

"You are going in as a journalist, reporting on the Gala, and I'm going in as your wife. We need to work carefully while interviewing guests, to not tip anyone off that we're onto them." Hope finishes, having heard the plan half a million times already. 

"We still have a few hours before the gala, would you maybe want to come over to my house? We could play board games or something." Lizzie inquires thoughtfully.

"I'd love to, but just so you know, I'll kick your ass in whatever game we play." Hope taunts.

"You're on, Mikaelson."

As it turns out, Hope isn't nearly as good at board games as she thought,she had lost at every single one except Candy Land which was incredibly embarassing. Lizzie was incredibly smug throughout this. "We should play twenty questions so we can get to know each other." Hope says, tired of losing at games.

:Lizzie nods and says "I'll start off easy, What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. What is the most important lesson you've learned in life?": 

"You're starting with the hard hitting ones, I see. I think the most important lesson I've learned is that emotions cloud judgement, you need to focus on the big picture. Moving on from the doom and gloom, why did you want to become a spy?" Lizzie asks softly.

Hope thinks about Lizzie's answer thoughtfully and feels the need to tell her she's wrong, that she is allowed to feel, but Hope doesn't know if they're close enough for that. She barely registers the question directed towards her until Lizzie asks again.

"I wanted to become a spy because I've always felt the need to help people." Hope states, while Lizzie smiles at her answer.

Lizzie's phone buzzes and the girls realize it's time to get ready, they go to different rooms and quickly change clothes. When the girls come out, they look at each other and are in awe of each others' beauty and grace.

When they arrive at the Gala, the bouncer outside the club says "Names, ladies?" Lizzie smirks and shows him her press badge and the man mumbles an apology and moves aside.

The Salvatore mansion is gorgeous, from the decor to the beautiful people. Lizzie grips Hope's hand as they walk in, looking around for anything suspicious. "I see the Salvatores, I'll be back, just mingle while I'm gone." she whispers in Hope's ear and moves seamlessly across the room to where Damon and Stefan Salvatore are sitting. 

Hope's gaze lingers on Lizzie until she hears a voice from behind her "It's a pity to see such a beautiful girl on her own." the voice says. Hope turns around and sees a beautiful brunette woman sipping wine. Hope must have a confused look on her face because the woman quickly adds "Sorry, it was impolite for me not to introduce myself. My name is Camille."

Hope smiles and says "I'm Seraphina, it's a pleasure to meet you." as she shakes Camille's hand. Hope pretends not to notice how the woman's hands linger on her own for a moment, she doesn't want to cause a scene so she says "That woman over there," she points to Lizzie, "she's my wife." 

Camille frowns but quickly covers it up "My apologies, I didn't realize you were married. Have a good night then." she says as she walks away, not even giving Hope a chance to respond. Hope continues to mingle while glancing at Lizzie every few seconds.

Lizzie continues to chat with Stefan Salvatore and asks "Why did you throw the gala tonight, Mr. Salvatore?"

"My brother and I threw this gala to become more active in the community and to cause an explosion of excitement." He says which causes Lizzie to raise her eyebrow at his emphasis on 'explosion'. She starts to ask another question when Hope runs up to her and says "We need to talk." 

Lizzie apologizes to Stefan as Hope leads her out of the room and into the bathroom. She asks immediately "What's wrong?"

"The Gala was a trap, they knew the Agency was onto them. This entire place is wired ro explode in thirty minutes." Hope blurts out hysterically. 

Lizzie quickly says "How do you know this? Where is the bomb?"

"While you were talking to Stefan, I heard Damon say it to the girl I was talking to earlier. We need to get out of here." she practically shrieks.

Lizzie shakes her head and states "We can't leave, the lives of everyone here are in danger." After she says that, the bathroom door creaks open and in comes Camille, the girl Hope was talking to.

Camille glances at Hope and then looks Lizzie up and down before saying "This is your wife? I'm not impressed, Seraphina. Or should I say Hope?" Lizzie immediately goes to grab the gun she's been hiding in her bra but Camille chuckles and says "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lizzie. As your little girlfriend told you earlier, there's a bomb in the building, and I want you to help me defuse it."

The two girls stare in shock but Lizzie quickly recovers and asks "Why should we trust you? You could easily be a spy for the Salvatores!" 

"I think she's telling the truth." Hope chimes in. "I was talking to Camille before." she explains carefully.

"You should listen to your girlfriend, I'm the only chance you two have at stopping Damon and Stefan." Camille drawls. Lizzie's about to protest, but Hope sends her a look.

"Fine." Lizzie grumbles, clearly upset about the situation. "What's your plan?"

"The bomb is in the boiler room, upstairs, and only employees have access. Luckily for you guys, I work for them so I have a keycard. Once we get upstairs, I'll handle the bombs but you two need to find the pack of thermals somewhere in the ballroom. 

"We're on it." Hope affirms.

"You might not be so bad after all." Lizzie admits, to which Camille smirks. Hope and Lizzie watch as Camille works her away across the ballroom and into the elevator.

"Hope, search the left side, I'll get the right." she commands and immediately springs into action, searching every nook and cranny of the ballroom when suddenly Camille runs to them, in a sweaty state. 

"I looked at the bomb, it doesn't need thermals. This thing goes off, everyone in a ten mile radius is doomed." Camille breathes. "I need you two to protect me while I defuse it." Lizzie and Hope nod as they follow Camille upstairs. It doesn't take long to get to the bomb then Camille starts defusing it. Everything seems fine until a 3 guards pop in.

"Seriously, guys." Lizzie says as one of them attempt to punch her and she grabs his first and throws the man over her shoulder. She looks and sees Hope punch the two others. 

"We have an issue." Camille says, "I have one minute to defuse the bomb." Every second the bomb ticks, the more it terrifies Hope and Lizzie. Soon enough, they see ten seconds left. As Lizzie counts her final seconds, she wraps her arms around Hope's waist and pulls her into a passionate kiss. 3.2.1 The girls break apart after ten seconds when they realize they're not dead. 

"I did it! We're saved." Camille celebrates. 

Hope looks at Lizzie and says, "Lizzie, I'm so glad we're not dead. If we were, I'd never be able to tell you what I wanted to. I love you with all my heart and soul."

"I love you too." Lizzie proclaims. At this, Hope pulls her into a kiss full of passion and affection. Turns out even spies can find their true love.


End file.
